prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Versus (episode)
Versus is the 75th episode of Prison Break Synopsis Christina's sniper takes aim at Lincoln just as he moves behind some trees, giving Self and Mahone enough time to spot the sniper. Mahone runs up to the roof and a fight begins. The sniper runs from Mahone down the stairwell, and Linc's waiting at the bottom. He demands to know where Christina is. The sniper stabs him in the arm and continues running... directly into the path of a passing car. The sniper is killed; they take his cell phone. Meanwhile, General Krantz meets with Tuxhorn and demands to know who has Scylla. He swears he doesn't know, and won't answer questions about calls he's been making to an unknown party. Krantz has his men get rough with Tuxhorn. Back in Miami, Mahone finds the sniper made lots of calls to a blocked number. Krantz calls Linc, demanding answers today; he's upset that they killed the sniper without getting any information out of him. Linc declines to tell Krantz that Christina has Scylla, much to T-Bag's consternation. Mahone points out that if they tell Krantz that Christna has Scylla, he may determine that they're all expendable. Michael and Sara arrive in Miami, where they take refuge in the apartment of Deb, who Sara went to med school with. Deb's not in town. They longingly look at the photos on the wall of Deb's normal life. Sara goes into the bathroom and finally lets the exhaustion show. She then rifles through the medicine cabinet and takes something. Michael and Sara look over the mysterious code they took from their abductor. If "I10R4AZMS" means "I-10 near Route 4 in Arizona, Michael Scofield," then what does "B2348ROCKWELL1630VS" mean? Who is "VS"? We see a man with the initials "VS" monogrammed on his suitcase. Meanwhile, Mahone is trying to trace the calls on the sniper's cell phone; it'll take at least an hour. Michael texts Linc asking to meet. Linc, emotionally recalling the day Michael promised to get him out of Fox River, nevertheless refuses to go. Christina is practicing her Bengali dialect when Downey informs her that Linc got away. She sighs, then tells him that they're a day away from an event so powerful and rare that it'll be like a supernova. Increase her security and deal with Linc if he tries to interfere. Meanwhile, Mahone meets with Michael and Sara and asks them to trust him with whatever information they have. He still wants to take down the Company. Michael won't tell him anything. Afterwards, Michael realizes that Christina must have wanted him and Sara transported somewhere, but not killed. An act of kindness, perhaps. But it doesn't change anything. The fact that she thrived within the Company, at his and Linc's expense, makes him want to take them down even more. Time to head for where the code points them: Rockwell Avenue, South Miami. Linc, Mahone, Self and T-Bag track the sniper's phone calls to the Indian Embassy, where they see Christina entering. They have to get in, now. T-Bag distracts the guard, handcuffing himself to the gates and pretending to be an activist for elephant's rights while the others slip over the wall. They text T-Bag that they're in and he uncuffs himself, and is promptly arrested and bundled into a black van. The others manage to break into the Embassy's back door just as the security camera swings around to where they were standing. Meanwhile, Christina meets with Naveen Banerjee, and offers him the revolutionary technology contained in Scylla - solar cells, quick desalinization, hardy genetically-engineered crops that could grow anywhere. To purchase this technology, he just needs to agree to present it as his own at tomorrow's Progressive Engergies conference. Naveen is hesitant; Dr. Vincent Sandinsky, who is also speaking at the conference, thinks that proof of the "Bargain" theory's practical application is shaky. He doesn't want to look like a fool if the technology doesn't work. Christina tells him that she's sure this technology will sell to someone, and that his father would have taken the offer. Downey quietly hands Christina a post-it note that says "Sandinsky on schedule." She tells Naveen not to worry about Sandinsky. He says he needs a moment to think about it. Michael and Sara break into a town car they find in Section B23 of a parking lot at 48 Rockwell. Inside is a cell phone, cash, directions to a local airport, and a gun. The 1630 in the code is military time; the plans of "VS" will arrive at 4:30pm. Back at the Embassy, Linc, Self and Mahone are caught and apprehended. Downey tells Christina they need to leave; Lincoln's in the building. Naveen returns and says he'll take the deal. She thanks him and leaves, leaving the post-it note behind. Meanwhile, Linc, Self and Mahone have been left alone, not even locked up. They realize that Christina can't risk an incident; nobody's going to kill them. An Embassy guard finds them, but they say they're with Christina and are allowed to leave. The guard gives them the post-it note that was left behind. As Christina and Downey get in their car, Christina calls Morris to check on his status. In the town car, Michael answers the phone. Christina hangs up. And Michael's even more grittily determined than ever. Self, Mahone and Linc return to their loft to find T-Bag, who has been badly beaten. He's unimpressed with the post-it note and rages that they should have just told Krantz everything. Self calls the Company to get a bead on Sandinsky. Meanwhile, Michael and Sara arrive at the airport. Sara takes another oddly emotional bathroom break, then rejoins Michael. It's 4:03pm. Sara pretends to want to learn to fly to distract the guy at the desk while Michael grabs the flight log to find out who "VS" is. As he scans the names, a sinister black Range Rover pulls up outside and two burly men get out. Michael finds the name "Vincent Sandinsky" as they approach the building. He then pulls a gun on an airport tech and makes him have Sandinsky's plane land on the north end of the tarmac and to have security let Sara onto the tarmac. As the passengers disembark, Sara calls Dr. Sandinsky's name. He turns... and Michael forces him at gunpoint into the town car. The plane's pilot sees this and calls security. Michael and Sara speed off as the Range Rover speeds towards them. Another Range Rover cuts them off; they're trapped in between. Christina's thugs grab Sandinsky and are about to shoot Michael and Sara when they are shot by Mahone, who has just arrived with Self and Linc. They pile Sandinsky into their SUV. Michael and Linc face off. Linc says he's doing what's best for their family. Michael tells him to keep telling himself that. Back at the loft, T-Bag examines the picture of his mother the Company sent him. There's also a Company business card with his name and the title "Special Liaison," with the message, "This is what's waiting for you when you get back." T-Bag finally breaks down and calls Krantz and tells him that Christina has Scylla. Krantz hangs up before he can say any more and tells his number two, Ralph, to fuel up the jet for a trip to Miami. Later, Sandinsky is bundled into the room. He claims not to know who Christina Scofield is, the Company or Scylla. He's a professor at Dartmouth, specializing in sustainable energies. He just wanted to get out of New Hampshire for a bit and was offered airfare to speak at the conference. They look for his phone, but Michael and Sara have already lifted it. They find that he's been EMailing Christina constantly; they were working together. Sara runs into the bathroom, looking sick. She takes out the object she took earlier; it's a pregnancy test. And it's reading "positive." A flood of emotions wash over her. Michael calls the last number called on Sandinsky's cell phone. Christina picks up. "How badly do you want him, Mom?" asks Michael. Christina, caught off guard, doesn't know what to say. Michael tells her he'll be in touch, then hangs up. And back at the loft, Self says that Sandinsky's story checks out. Mahone promises that they'll let him go soon. Sandinsky thanks them, and then smiles a private grin. He's got them fooled.